


Rainbow Quartz: Lewd Lad

by foxpunch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Male Solo, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpunch/pseuds/foxpunch
Summary: Well, what do you know? It's Rainbow 2.0! Pearl & Steven fuse to form RQ 2.0 once they get home to Earth. Surprisingly, they end up in a bit of an awkward situation, but decide to make the best of it.





	Rainbow Quartz: Lewd Lad

**Author's Note:**

> I guess there's technically some implied Pearl/Steven stuff in here, as there are some 'conversations' between them while they're fused. I plan on adding at least 1 more chapter to this, so keep an eye out for future installments :)

                “Oh, blimey! It’s good to be back!”

                Rainbow Quartz 2.0 stretched his arms high above his head, sighing with relief as he reentered the world. Pearl, shy and somewhat apprehensive, had asked Steven if he would like to fuse again, now that they didn’t have the threat of Ruby and Sapphire’s gems crashing onto the ground being the reason for their creation of their new fusion.

                “Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you to do this, I don’t want to use you for fusion like I…”

                Steven placed a reassuring hand on Pearl’s shoulder, the gem turning her eyes back up to look at the boy nervously. “It’s okay. I would love to fuse with you, don’t feel bad about it! I’ll let you know if I feel uncomfortable, I promise.”

                Pearl smiled gently, happy to hear this. “Alright. Then let’s do this.”

                And with a few graceful twirls, mixed with some giddy jumping that somehow counted as dancing, Rainbow Quartz was back.

                He looked around his surroundings, the rebuilt beach house looking much the same as it’s pre-destruction state. “Well, isn’t this…Quaint.”

                The fusion seemed highly dissatisfied, scoffing at the interior of the house. “This space could use some more natural lighting…And we _need_ to get rid of this outdated wooden flooring, maybe bring in some tiling. And _who_ thought that these stools matched the accents in the kitchen?”

                He fell into a slump, sliding down onto the ground next to the kitchen island. “Oh drat, we simply _must_ have a word with Bismuth. Tear the whole place down again, at this rate! We’ll redo it all! But there are simply too many options for redesigning, and simple blueprints can only show so much.”

                Rainbow Quartz sighed, looking again around at the contrasting styles and decorations that nearly drove him crazy. His eyes fixed upon the Temple door, and he sprung up onto his feet with a gasp.

                “Of course! We could play a bit of interior decorating in Rose’s room! We’ll be able to lay the space out just as it should be, and then we can show it to Bismuth to recreate it! What a brilliant idea, if I do say so myself.”

                He chuckled slightly as he skipped across the floor, his large feet somehow not tripping over one another. With a spin, he slid through the doorway into the cloud room.

                “Alright. To start, let’s see what the house looks like right now. Room, show me the inside of the beach house.”

                A puff of cloud rose into the air and surrounded the fusion, clearing to reveal a perfect replica of the beach house. He smiled, proud of himself for thinking of using Rose’s room for this task.

                “Hmmm. To begin, let’s get rid of that ghastly, sagging old sofa and that shoddy coffee table. Room, replace the sofa and table with a more modern settee!”

                The cloud poofed and rearranged itself, leaving behind an extra large sleek black chaise lounge chair. With a giggle, Rainbow leapt into the air, carefully controlling his descent down onto the plush couch.

                “Oh my, this is just wonderful! It’s perfectly soft, and would made the best place to sit down and sip a cup of tea!”

                He opened his eyes again, making direct contact with the portrait of Rose. He stared at it for a bit, before he felt an odd sensation at the core of his being. Looking down at Steven’s gem to see if that was the source of this sensation, he quickly felt the blood drain from his face; his jean shorts clearly betrayed the outline of a bulge, straining against the thick material. For a moment, he sat there, every muscle tensed and his breath caught in his throat. He could feel his form start to pull apart, threatening to separate himself back into his components.

“I-I’m so sorry! Oh, Steven, I didn’t mean for you to feel that, I can’t believe that I let my feelings overwhelm me like this!” Pearl took control of the fusion, babbling apologies frantically, his lower set of eyes clenched shut. After a few moments of this, his eyes shot open and Steven interjected.

                “It was me! I was the one that felt like that, not you!”

                He fell silent, both pairs of eyes widening at this realization.

                “That was me. I…I’ve felt kind of weird lately when I- when I think about mom.”

                He laid back down on the chaise, a hand moving to rub his temple as he spoke.

                “I-I don’t know when it started really, but it’s gotten worse lately. And knowing that she won’t ever come back, even if my Gem is separated from my body, makes me feel even more guilty. I can’t help it, anytime I think about her, or _being_ her, or anything like that, I…”

                “You feel aroused.”

                “…”

“This is complicated. Everything about this whole situation is. But I…I understand. I loved your mother, and felt the same way about her sometimes as you do right now. And with her being gone, I’m sure my own feelings about her played into this- well, this erection.”

                After a moment of silence and reflection, he snorted. Then giggled, then chuckled, until his face was nearly blue from laughing so hard.

                “I-I don’t really understand why that was funny! Not a very proper time for chortling like that, but I’ll admit, the situation is ridiculous. Unimaginable! Just think, me, the fusion of the pious Pearl and a young Steven getting an ‘erection’!”

                The chuckles died down, and he began to think more seriously about this predicament.

                “Oh. Pearl…? Are you, well, okay with this? If we maybe decide to…?”

                “I-I…I think I am. But only if you’re comfortable. I don’t want to break my promise.”

                “No, I’m good, too. I can’t believe I’m doing this…”

                With Steven and Pearl having talked it out, the fusion began to feel more in control of himself again. He hesitated for a moment, but felt sure that this was what he and his components wanted. He sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, before phasing off his clothing.

                Rainbow hesitantly cracked open one eye, then another, until all four saw the same sight; his moderately-sized penis stood erect in the air, the whole thing from base to tip being roughly six and a half inches long.

                He sucked in a breath of cold air as he gently touched the pink shaft, exploring the textures and feeling of being touched this way.

                “O-oh my, I don’t have much experience with this, but I suppose that you do.”

                He blushed again, chuckling as he could feel Steven’s embarrassment permeate his mind.

                “Nothing to be ashamed of, it’s quite natural and enjoyable for humans. And I’ll say, it looks like this’ll be fun for us, as well!”

                He began by clasping his fingers around the shaft, then moved his hand up and down slowly. A small bead of precum emerged as he did this, turning him on even more.

                “Oh, my word! Well, I think I can understand now why some humans wank so often!”

                Rainbow upped the pace a bit, stroking his entire length more quickly now. Each movement ended with the stimulation of the head of his cock, a warm tingle filling his body. The tiny bead of precum had become a relatively steady stream of natural lubricant, making it easier and more pleasurable to go even faster. His breath began to synchronize with each stroke, hot, panting gasps punctuating every measure.

                Everything felt so good, and yet there seemed to be something missing; without much of a second thought, he made another request to the room.

                “Room, I need a-ah! A cock to suck!”

                With a poof, a slightly larger replica of his own cock appeared in the air next to Rainbow Quartz’s head. Although it appeared to simply be a dildo, the fusion could feel the pulse of hot blood coursing through the imitation.

                “It’s a bit bigger than I expected, but we can certainly make this work.”

                He pulled the cock closer to his mouth, as if to inspect it for a moment. Opening his plump lips,  the dick surprised him by thrusting into his mouth suddenly. His eyes widened as it began to pump in and out of his mouth, matching the pace of his own strokes. He quickly adjusted to the feeling, enjoying this sensation of being fucked and filled by this replicated version of his cock.

                His cheeks warmed and blushed deeper even more as he pumped his cock a little faster, the dick in his mouth quickening its thrusts. With each movement, Rainbow could feel the thick, throbbing dick slide a little farther into his mouth, until it eventually slid almost into his throat. His drool coated both the member and his own face, making a mess that he somehow didn’t worry about cleaning up at this moment. He gagged on the cock pleasantly, that mess of drool and precum dripping onto his own cock; this only made it easier for him to wank faster, starting a cycle of drooling and speeding up again.

                His deft fingers swiped up and down his length, and he desperately began to buck his hips into his hand. His head bobbed back and forth, eyes glazed over as he could feel a strange heat buzzing through his torso.

                “Ugh! Oh, I’m gon’ cu’!”

                Muffled by the quickly thrusting cock filling his mouth, Rainbow Quartz’s eyes rolled up as he finally neared the edge. Everything, his own hand on his cock and the girthy dick stuffing his mouth and throat, suddenly became too much; with a smothered grunt, his dick twitched wildly, shooting out large spurts of cum. The viscous fluid landed on his chest, dripping down to the gem on his stomach. All the while, the replicated penis continued to thrust in and out. It finally bottomed out down his throat, the warm, full balls resting against his chin. The cock contracted and gushed semen down the fusion’s throat, filling his stomach with its cum.

After every drop had been swallowed, the dick slowly retracted from his mouth, droplets of saliva and cum coating his tongue. He could only pant as his strokes gradually became less and less enthused, eventually leaving his hand wrapped limply around his already-softening cock. His breathing returned to normal, although the blush spread across his face only deepened as the lust subsided, leaving him naked, covered in his own cum, still holding onto the cock that had just pumped him full of cum.

“Blimey, that was a right fun wank. Now we’ve just got the business of tidyin’ all this mess up.”

After a brief hesitation, he swiped a finger through the puddle of semen that had collected on his chest and stomach, and popped it into his mouth for a taste; it was slightly bitter, but had pleasant sweet undertones, leading to him licking the rest up. He couldn’t help but feel that this was the lewdest thing he had done in the past hour or so. After all, he had been so horny earlier, in the throes of passion with himself; now, he had already gotten off, and yet, here he was slurping up his own jizz to top off what felt like a liter of cum from earlier. Once the gem was left spick and span, not a drop of semen to be found on his smooth, hairless form, Rainbow Quartz sighed contentedly.

“I don’t know about you, but I’d fancy having a go at that again sometimes. Maybe we could try something a little more…stimulating, I suppose.”

With a soft grin and a chuckle, the fusion responded to himself, “I think I’d like that, too.”


End file.
